SCP-682
SCP-682 Profile SCP-682 must be destroyed as soon as possible. At this time, no means available to SCP teams are capable of destroying SCP-682, only able to cause massive physical damage. SCP-682 should be contained within a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m chamber with 25 cm reinforced acid-resistant steel plate lining all inside surfaces. The containment chamber should be filled with hydrochloric acid until SCP-682 is submerged and incapacitated. Any attempts of SCP-682 to move, speak, or breach containment should be reacted to quickly and with full force as called for by the circumstances. Personnel are forbidden to speak to SCP-682, for fear of provoking a rage-state. All unauthorized personnel attempting to communicate to SCP-682 will be restrained and removed by force. Due to its frequent attempts at containment breach, difficulty of containment and incapacitation, and high threat of Foundation Exposure, SCP-682 is to be contained in site REDACTED. The Foundation will use the best of its resources to maintain all land within fifty (50) kilometers clear of human development. Description SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. (See Addendum 682-B). SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted. In case of containment breach, SCP-682 is to be tracked and re-captured by all available Mobile Task Forces, and no teams with fewer than seven (7) members are cleared to engage it. To date (██-██-████), attempted breaches have numbered at seventeen (17), while successful breaches have numbered at six (6). (See Addendum 682-D). SCP Known Entry Dr. ██████: Now, why did you kill those farmers? SCP-682: (No verbal communication) Dr. ██████: If you don't talk now, we will remove you from this attempt and place you back into- SCP-682: (Incomprehensible) Dr. ██████: Pardon? (Motions to move microphone closer) SCP-682: (Incomprehensible) Dr. ██████: Speak up. (To Personnel D-085) Move the mic up closer. SCP-682: …they were (Incomprehensible)… Dr. ██████: (To Personnel D-085) That microphone has only so much gain, move it closer to it! Personnel D-085: His throat's messed up man, look at it! He ain't talking- (Gasps and screams) SCP-682: (Appearing to assault D-085's body) …they were… disgusting… Dr. ██████: (Retreats from the room) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Answers From The Maker Of This Page |Fan| Ok yes 682 voice is deep so lets just call 682 a male cause of the voice like the Plague doctor is male This is an edit because I researched many canons. The arguably best canon of this creature has him a the Scarlet King's son, he betrayed his father like his father betrayed God. Because of his betrayal he is bound, but still possesses extradimensionality. Due to him being the strength of a low elder god, the foundation cannot kill him. Cross test are the only thing that COULD possibly kill him. But due to the prophecy he will not die till the end times. Spoiler - It is NOT the foundation or any human that kills him. Humans would be long gone into the afterlife. But Agnostic and a Atheist personnel who regard him as an Alien rather than a deity still attempt to kill him, but to no avail.